


you're a bitter kind; I love you so

by Secretformation



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretformation/pseuds/Secretformation
Summary: “这只是疼。” 他低语，没有起伏的语调，眼睛张望着。“我一辈子都活在这种疼痛里。”“只因为你习惯了就什么都不做吗？” 她问道。提利昂顽固，但珊莎也是。





	you're a bitter kind; I love you so

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author attonitos_gloria.  
Thanks to your lovely writing.

Author:attonitos_gloria  
Article address: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493588

哦，亲爱的，你会对我好的，对吗？

因为我们将有一个奇怪的生活。

（欧内斯特·米勒尔·海明威 《永别了，武器》）

……

夜晚总是最糟的，她想。

自战争终结以来，他的腿就更糟了。他走的更慢，现在，步履蹒跚更甚从前，而且有时候他会因为一阵剧痛袭来而突然间停下。这正是发生在他们要一起返回住所时候的事情，在凯岩城-高大的空间，太多的楼梯。他靠向身侧的墙壁寻求倚靠，珊莎靠近，出于习惯扶住了他，而他也下意识的握紧她的手。这已经是他们小生活的古怪互动的一部分，藏在他们受到诅咒的誓言里，她必须照顾他。

但总而言之，提利昂是一个兰尼斯特，所以很快的他便放开了她的手，“我没事。”他咕哝着。

“我知道。” 她说，但总是留在他身旁，她的双手无声的环绕在他周围，以防他需要帮助，直到他们到达房间。他找到了他最喜欢的那张椅子，祖母绿的颜色并且适合他的尺寸，他让自己瘫倒在里面，发出一声筋疲力竭的叹息。

在过去几个月里她已经说了无数次，但提利昂并不是在他俩婚姻中唯一享受固执这项特权的人，所以--“你需要一根拐杖。”

他已经不再花费精力看向她的方向。他们还没有开始对话，而她已经知道每个步骤。“我不需要。”短暂的停顿；珊莎似乎听到了标点。

“我的大人--” 她开口，走向他，但他在她可以争辩之前便打断了她。

“叫我提利昂。”他提醒她，闭上双眼并且按摩着他的眉间，“我不需要拐杖。我没那么老。”

“这和你的年龄无关。” 她说着，试着柔和点，并且坐在他椅子的扶手上。“我不明白使用拐杖有什么可怕的。”

“我不想再给他们一个理由厌恶我。”他发着牢骚，愤世嫉俗那般，而珊莎无法抑制的轻笑。她的手伸向前梳着他的头发。他真的相信有的时候他说的这些没有逻辑的鬼话？她想着西境厌恶他的所有可能的理由，然后决定或许今晚，她应该让他赢。

她轻吻着他的额头，然后离开去给他安排沐浴。

……

珊莎给了他一些独处的时间，但最终她小心翼翼的除掉身上的衣服，和他汇合一处。他靠着浴缸的侧壁休息，几乎睡着了，而他们之间湿润的空气有了一种紧张的氛围。水依然温热；这会缓解他的疼痛。她更靠近了些，找到他藏在水下的脚，并且开始按摩，一下下坚实缓慢，从右脚开始。

提利昂没有开口知道他再也无法忍受。“你不是我的保姆。”他声明，同时叹了口气，也没有推开她。

“已收到。” 珊莎承认的笑了，“如果你赤身裸体的和凯岩城里的女仆们共浴，提利昂兰尼斯特，你就有大麻烦了。”

他总算被逗笑了，珊莎抬起她的眼睛以便不错过一星半点，就像她并不想错过任何一秒的笑声。她喜欢他笑的时候。这些日子已变稀有。她换手到了他的左脚。“你担忧太多了。”他说着，声音比刚才温柔。

“如果我不担心你，还有谁会。”她问他，并且无意等他的答案。“我是你的妻子。”

“这只是疼。” 他低语，没有起伏的语调，眼睛张望着。“我一辈子都活在这种疼痛里。”

“只因为你习惯了就什么都不做吗？” 她问道。

他转开头，看着她，然后，非常轻柔的目光，但没有回答。

当珊莎觉得按摩和沉默都已经差不多了，她滑向他的膝上，水将她推向他，水波带着轻快悦耳的声音。她的双腿跨坐在他的身上，而他用一只手握住了她小巧的腰身。“你应该多听我的。”她略微责备。他用他的大拇指挼搓着她的乳尖，近乎微笑。

“我一直都听你的。” 他耳语着。

“那就开始用拐杖。”、

他弯腰在她裸露的胸前落下了一个吻。“不要。”

珊莎叹着气，今晚被他打败了。

“有感觉好点吗？”她问道，知道他会说谎，轻抚他的脸颊。

“嗯。” 他清了清喉咙。“谢谢。” 她的丈夫对于接受帮助这点有明显的障碍，更不要说这样的帮助裹藏在友善的表皮下。这让珊莎有更多的理由爱护他，一个不知所措的提利昂兰尼斯特，真是相当不错的景致。

然后她用手环绕住他的脖子，而他将头埋在她双乳之间，她可以感受到他的呼吸。颤抖，奇特的感受，直到今天他的脆弱依然让她惊奇。脆弱的骨头，曾经受过伤的凸起边缘；那些她不知道也不在乎的故事。

他们活下来了。她只看着未来。过去已经不再使她烦恼---反正他也不提过去。她扶住他的脸将他的唇带向她。

“我知道你想干什么，老婆。” 他呢喃着，但他的唇还是一定程度上坚定的和她黏在一起，你不会将他的态度当真。

“你说你没那么老。” 她反击。

他低声轻笑并且再次吻了她。这是一半的胜利；在这样的时候他不会抱怨他的疼痛。珊莎觉得这种疗法也是极好的。


End file.
